


Lucky To Have You

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs





	Lucky To Have You

You were very close with your sister, for that much you were grateful despite being a few years younger than her. Growing up you were always there for each other, and you seemed to miss the part where you were supposed to be jealous of her. That was until you were older. Of course, you loved her and it wasn’t real jealousy. But she had made it seem so easy to fall in love and start a family and that just never seemed realistic to you. Not to mention, by falling in love, you meant with a pro athlete. And by start a family, you meant, have the cutest and nicest child on earth. 

You loved them and you loved spending as much time with them as you did, but you couldn’t lie and say sometimes you felt lonely and the idea of breaking out of your shell wasn’t appealing sometimes. Gina whacked her husband’s arm across the table, where you sat playing Uno. Lucca was trying but he still didn’t really get it, and at the rate at which he dropped all his cards, you were all pretty much ignoring him in the game. He was having a ball anyway. “Why haven’t we ever set her up with Andre?” she asked. 

The topic of conversation had somehow made it’s way to your lack of a love life, and Gina was trying to file through all of John’s teammates to find someone suitable for you. You had a feeling she wasn’t going to find one. John just shrugged, throwing down a draw four card, for which he received another whack in the arm. You answered for him. “Because you don’t need to set me up with anybody, especially someone who probably would’t be interested,” you said. 

Gina shot you a look. “Stop putting yourself down. You’re great, and you’re pretty.” You finished the last part of her statement. The one you’d heard a thousand times. “Any guy would be lucky to have you,” you both said and she just rolled her eyes. “Fine. I won’t meddle,” she said and flipped the game back around on John. 

But she did. She meddled. You guys had a system. Every Thursday night, when the Caps didn’t have a game, Gina and John spent the night out and you spent the night in with Lucca. You really were as in love with a baby as you could get. He was the sweetest kid, and you were thankful for having such a good relationship with him. You always enjoyed Thursday nights. This one would be different though. When you pulled into their driveway, there was another car there and you could already tell Gina was up to something. 

You strolled in as you usually did, and kicked off your shoes at the door when you could hear Andre in the other room, laughing with your sister. You looked down, taking in your appearance. You’d been wearing these leggings for two days, and the Caps shirt you wore had a hole in it. It also had the name Wilson written across the back and you wanted to go home and change. Not to impress him but kind of to impress him. 

You stepped into the dining room, where all three of them sat around the table, laughing at something. Gina and John still looked dressed to go out, while Andre matched you in attire. That made you feel more comfortable. You had never formally met him before. You usually stayed away from hockey, but you knew who he was. He smiled at you, like he’d heard about you before too and that only made you want to roll your eyes. “Wow G, looks like you’ve got someone to watch Lucca tonight. Cool, I’ll be on my way then,” you said, teasing her. 

“I can’t handle him alone,” you heard from Andre and was quickly drawn in by his accent. You didn’t hide it well as Gina snickered and stood up. 

“You two kids have fun,” she said, embracing you for a moment to kiss you on the cheek. John followed soon after. “Don’t let anything happen to my real kid,” she reminded, stepping out the front door. You were left alone with Andre awkwardly a few feet apart. He shrugged, hands in the pockets of his basketball shorts after a while. 

“They told me we were going to dinner,” he said and you smiled. You were thankful when you could hear Lucca making his way down the stairs to break the awkward moment between you and the other man. He ran in and gripped your leg with a laugh. You smiled and picked him up as he greeted you. 

“Are you ready for the best night ever?” you asked and he nodded quickly. You held the little boy up in the air over your head and watched as he acted like a plane, and laughed. “We can show uncle Andre what we do every week,” you said and glanced over at him. 

Your effort was always to wear the kid out, so between nerf gun fights, jumping on the bed, and hide and seek, Lucca was alseep on Andre’s chest before ten. The man was sprawled out on the couch, his feet in your lap with Lucca on top of him. “That’s cute,” you said wishing you had’t dropped your phone somewhere in the Nerf battle so you could take a picture. Andre smiled at you, looking away from the TV. 

As annoyed as you were when you first walked in, you realized that Andre was just as innocent as you in this. He didn’t know what was going on either, and didn’t even make note of it all night. He just acted like your co-babysitter and you were thankful for that. You didn’t know how to handle guys, in general. You were just so bad at it. Gina got all those genes. But the way he was looking at you, for the first time made you feel like maybe this could be what your own little family was like. You broke eye contact with him, trying to ignore that every time you looked at him he was already looking at you, all night. 

You just met him. You needed to not think about things like that. You took notice of the mess you three had made around the living room and slipped out from under Andre’s feet to start cleaning up. You resorted to doing all the dishes in the sink lastly, but not after turning on the radio that was on their counter. You all had always agreed that their kitchen late at night was scary when everything was quiet. Gina demanded there always be sound. You were annoyed as the first thing that came on was a sports talk radio, so you flipped through the channels until you found something you knew. 

Settling on Elvis, you rolled up your sleeves and went to work on the dishes. Even though Andre was in the other room, things just felt heavier. You heard him moving after not too long and figured he was tired of Lucca laying on him and was putting him to bed. “Hey,” he said behind you and you jumped. You turned to him to see a small smile of amusement on his face. “Sorry,” he said, stepping closer to you and you wondered how anyone ever got used to listening to his voice. It was mesmerizing. 

“I put him to bed,” he said and pulled the baby monitor out of his pocket to show you before placing it on the counter. You nodded. He was looking at you again, like the way he was on the couch. Like if he stared hard enough he could learn things about you, or read your mind. The only sound left between you was the running sink, and Elvis. He placed his hand on the countertop, next to the sink and you had to steady your breathing as he was only a few inches from you. You didn’t know what was happening, and you wanted to run. You felt something in the pit of your stomach, maybe like total heart failure and it was now dropping out through your ribs.

He reached up and pushed a piece of hair from your face to behind your ear. You could’t lift your eyes from the dishes and couldn’t bring yourself to turn to face him. “You’re really good with him,” he said and it was so quiet, you almost instinctively leaned closer. 

“You are too,” you said. You finally lifted your eyes to meet his and you were definitely closer to sure now that your heart was dropping right through you. You wanted to reach out and touch his face, run your fingers over the skin that looked as smooth as marble. You wanted to touch his hair, mess it all out of place and then put it right back. 

Your eyes studied him and you wondered if this is what it was like to have a real connection with someone. You had never had that before. You usually just thought people were an inconvenience. You were broken from your thoughts when the song changed on the radio, and the late night DJ had dedicated it to ‘all the lovers out there.’ You blushed when Andre smiled. He stepped back and put his hand out, offering it for you to take. You looked at him skeptically. 

“Come on, I won’t tell anyone,” he said and you put your hand in his. You put your other one on his shoulder, and gasped softly when he had managed to get his other arm all the way around your waist. He was tracing the bottom of the numbers on the back of your shirt and it felt like fire. “Is Willy your favorite?” he asked, as you swayed back and forth on the kitchen tiles. 

“Not even close,” you said and he laughed quietly. It was still just enough for you to feel his breath on your skin. 

“Good,” he said. 

You closed your eyes and didn’t even realize it as you placed your head on his chest. It was so easy to keep a guard up all the time, but somehow it was the total opposite when you were with him. It crossed your mind that this was dangerous. It had only been a couple of hours and you already held such an intensity toward him. “Can I come back next Thursday?” he asked, and you could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke. You wanted to feel more of it. You didn’t say anything, just nodded which you knew he could feel as your head was on it. He just tensed his arm around your waist, for a moment before letting it relax again to acknowledge your movement. 

The two of you pushed away from each other as you heard the front door open. You turned and went back to your dishes and Andre just stood there stunned and trying to make it not seem like it. Gina was quick to hop into the kitchen. She looked on as Andre ran a hand through his hair, having it stick up in all directions before slowly falling back and you were sure she noticed the blush on your pale skin. “Were you two making out in my kitchen?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

You both protested immediately and she laughed. “Well damn, now I lost that bet,” she said and walked out. You turned the faucet off and turned around to lean back against the sink, Andre in front of you again. 

“Maybe next time,” you dared to answer her even though she was long gone up the stairs and only Andre could hear you. It was his turn to blush and you were amazed you could do that to someone.


End file.
